


Tochki nad i

by son_karla



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, делатьнехер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: #в любой непонятной ситуацииберите велик и поезжайте к Генриговорите ему: приветприветприветэто поможет





	Tochki nad i

_«щербатая луна_  
_и мы не в одной постели_  
_светло_  
_потому несмело»_

  
Рамон собирает в пучок свои волосы, которые всегда выглядят так, словно они возмущены, словно они встревожены. Он прячет своё возмущение, свою тревогу, стягивая их резинкой. После чего руки его опускаются. Словно механизм. Мусор вывален. Можно отъезжать.   
  
Рамон садится на велик и крутит педали, направляемый белой полосой на дороге, как стрелкой  _его_ компаса, показывающей только на север.   
И едет на – север.   
Под ногами всё дрожит. Спицы. Асфальт. Земля. Из-под ног уходят. Как правда. А где – правда? В праве? В претензии? В клятве? В Вечной Верности? В том, что если у кого-то есть ключ от твоего дома, значит, ты имеешь право орать на него в толпе: ты трахал парня в палатке?   
  
Послушай только, Рамон, что ты такое говоришь? Никто не трахает парней в палатках. Не в такой адской дали от Йеллоустоуна. Что ты несешь? Что ты несешь. И даже если он делает это... Кто-то выбирает йогу, кто-то арендует кальян... а кто-то предпочитает измены на свежем воздухе. Ну и что? Болонь и резина. Двойная защита.   
  
Перегнул ли ты палку? За криком не слыша хруста? Почему ты решил, будто имеешь право кричать? Право. Требовать. Право. На правду. Прямо сейчас. Немедленно. Требовать ответа. Здесь. И сейчас. Скажи мне:  
  
– Привет.  
  
Говорит Рамон Генри, который делает кофе и вид, что не знает никакого Рамона.   
Рамон, а ты знаешь себя?   
Кто, блядь, вообще такой этот Рамон?   
Не слишком ли много ты, Рамон, хочешь от Генри?  
  
– Можно мне воды? Горячей. С лимоном.   
  
Генри всё ещё делает кофе, никакую воду Генри не делает.   
Скажи: что ты делал в палатке?   
Почему ты солгал мне?  
Ты лгал мне?  
Ложь со вкусом лимона, от которого сводит челюсти, кровоточат десны, кровавые сгустки в белой пене, пена кровавых сгустков. Сосредоточься, Рамон, просто сосредоточься.  
  
– Привет, – говорит Рамон Генри.   
  
Генри перестает смотреть в кофе, которое не перестает делать. На его руке всё еще нет юга. Стрелка показывает на север. Когда есть только север – не пропадешь. Не потеряешься.   
  
– Привет, – говорит Рамон Генри.  
  
Как у тебя дела? Начнем все сначала? Пожалуйста. Можешь врать мне вечно.   
Отныне. Ты. Можешь. Врать мне. Вечно. Потому что нет никакого юга. Никогда не было. Пальмы придумали дети. Взрослые подхватили идею, почуяв, как здорово она начнет продаваться. Юг просто сочинили. Человеку, живущему в вечной мерзлоте, нужно во что-то верить. Верить в тепло. Пожалуйста.   
  
– Привет, – говорит Рамон Генри.   
  
Вернись в мою жизнь. В мой дом. В мою кровать. Сердце – слишком маленькая жилплощадь. Там тесно. Так тесно. Мне нечем дышать.   
  
– Хватит повторять это, – говорит Генри Рамону.  
  
Рамон перестает быть призраком. Рамон оживает. И ему почти всё равно, что отвечает этот рот, когда он – отвечает.   
Мысли и следуй.   
Только в такой последовательности.  
  
– Прости. Ты не отвечаешь. Мне приходится говорить за тебя.  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
– Всё того же.  
– Я не могу.  
– Почему?  
  
Генри пожимает плечами и снова делает кофе.   
Рамон садится на стул.   
Высокий стул над кафельной пропастью.  
  
Черные волоски в треугольном вырезе белой футболки Генри, похожи на черные искры мечущихся мыслей Рамона, которые все, собравших на чужой груди, вдруг (спасибо) покинули его голову.   
  
Генри смотрит Рамону в глаза, когда тот поднимает свои от треугольника на его груди.  
Глаза Генри – синие. Синие-синие глаза Генри. Суровы. Синие суровые глаза Генри приговаривают Рамона к пустому дому, холодной постели, нетронутым йогуртам.   
Синие   
бездонные  
бездомные  
глаза  
Генри.   
  
– Привет, – говорит Рамон Генри.  
  
Он имеет полное право повторять это до второго пришествия. Ему слишком нужно второе пришествие.   
  
Генри выставляет на стойку перед Рамоном чашку черного кофе. Сваренного из бороды Генри. Головы Рамона. Из горькой глупости. Гордой горечи.  
  
Генри говорит Рамону:  
  
– Привет.  
  
  



End file.
